The Sky's Still Blue
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: After being saved from Grady Memorial, Beth finds herself with her group again. Most importantly with Maggie and Daryl. They head on the road to their next destination, and hopefully their next home. But Beth finds herself trying to process her feelings and her relationship with Daryl.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey yo! I haven't written in quite a while and I apologize greatly if my skills and writing are a little rusty. Please let me know what I can improve on if that is the case.  
So, I recently watched last week's The Walking Dead (spoilers ahead) and when Carl died, I just began thinking of Beth... and that led to an hour rendition of Bethyl videos and I got inspired.(: Please read and review. Thanks!**

* * *

 _ **The Sky's Still Blue**_

 ** _Introduction_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

"Beth?" Dawn's voice came from behind my closed door. "Are you awake?" She asked. I sat up from the hospital bed that remained mine and opened the door to see her dressed in her uniform and her hair in a tight bun.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Get dressed." She ordered.

"I am." I said, looking at the hospital scrubs I was given. Dawn shook her head.

"Your other clothes, the clothes you came here in. You have people coming to get you." She informed. Just then, my whole world stopped. All I could hear was my hear beating over the sound of the beeping monitors from the other rooms and Dawn's loud breaths. All I could think of were two simple things: Maggie and Daryl.

"What?" I questioned making sure I had heard her correctly.

"There are people coming to get you. They're making a negotiation. So hurry up." She informed before turning on her heel and walking away. I quickly shut the door and ran into the bathroom where my other clothes were stashed. They had been washed since the last time I wore them but stains of blood and dirt still remained. I tore off the hospital scrubs off in a rush and pulled on my regular clothes. I neatly folded the scrubs and placed them on the sink. After pulling my shoes on, I glanced at the door to make sure there were no footsteps approaching it anytime soon. When all was silent, I grabbed a pair of silver scissors from underneath my pillow and shoved it in my cast. I was too afraid of Dawn trying something and I wasn't about to risk my freedom because of her.

Freedom.

I could hardly taste it.

I waited so long to be free from here and that's all I wanted, was freedom.

"Freedom." I whispered as I sat down on the bed. The word rolled off my tongue so easily. It sounded like music to my ears. I could hardly wait.

I sat on the bed and waited for Dawn to get me. The room was silent. But, my heartbeat was not. It began ringing in my ears and I couldn't contain myself and I ended up smiling. I could feel my lips curve into an actual smile. The first one I've had for a very long time. The first time I had felt true happiness.

Just then a knock echoed on my door.

"Yes?" I asked, standing up. I quickly fixed my clothes and moved any strands of hair away from my face. Dawn opened the door and looked at me from head to toe.

"It's time."


	2. Chapter One

_**The Sky's Still Blue**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Dawn and I left the room and began walking down the hallway. I glanced at Dawn and her stance was still and tense. I could tell she didn't like the idea of me leaving. She hated it when Noah left and now her second was leaving. We turned the corner of the hospital where we saw Dr. Edwards wheeling Carol out of her room in a wheelchair. I began feeling overwhelmed with joy and tears began welling in my eyes. Carol and I made eye contact and both of our lips had curved into large smiles. I could see the tears forming in her eyes at the sight of me.

"Beth, thank god you're okay!" She finally said, holding her arms out. I quickly ran into them and dropped to my knees. I wrapped my arms around her neck and I could feel hers tighten around my back.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered. "I saw them wheel you in and I thought you were dead." Carol pulled me away from the hug and looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm far from it, sweetheart." She said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Let's go home." She said with a smile. The corners of my lips tugged into a smile. I got up to my feet and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. We followed behind Dawn and Dr. Stevens until we got to the middle of the hallway. We were in front of the door that led to the exit of the hospital, but it was damn near impossible to escape from. Carol reached up and gripped my hand tightly. I drew in a deep breath as I saw figures from the other side of the door. They walked in through the doors and as they walked in, my heart began beating faster and louder.

Walking ahead was Rick and Daryl up front with four other officers while Sasha and Tyreese were next to the door. They stopped where there was a large space in between us. Two officers which I take it were escorts walked towards us. Dawn shot me a glare and I stepped forward, still pushing the wheelchair. I looked at Rick and Daryl. They were holding onto Officer Shephard and Officer Licari. Dawn examined the group standing in front of us.

"They haven't been harmed." Rick finally spoke up. It felt like an eternity since I had heard his voice.

"Where Lamson?" Dawn questioned, her eyebrows furrowed quizzically.

"Rotters got him." Shephard answered.

"We saw it go down." Licardi chimed in. Sadness flooded Dawn's face, but she quickly pulled herself together.

"Oh." It was all she could manage to get out. "I'm sorry to hear that. He was one of the good guys." Silence filled the room as we all stared at each other. She finally spoke up again. "One of yours for one of mine."

Rick nodded. "All right." He said, looking at Daryl and Licardi. Daryl pushed Licardi ahead as one of the other officers pushed the wheelchair towards Daryl. Daryl helped Carol up out of the wheelchair as the other officer took Licardi's arm. My heart began beating faster than before. I thought it was going to explode.

Dawn then grabbed my arm as Rick walked up with Shephard in front of him. Each footstep was closer to freedom. I could almost taste it.

Dawn let go of my arm and I walked towards Rick. His blue eyes had a hint of concern and happiness in them. He caressed my face and mumbled some words as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked back at Dawn and saw the anger and regret in her eyes. I walked ahead of Rick to Sasha and Tyreese and Carol as he faced Dawn again.

"Glad we could work things out." Dawn said with a nod of her head.

"Yeah." Rick said emotionless, walking towards us.

"Now I just need Noah." Dawn spoke up as we all reached the doors. We stopped in our tracks and turned around.

"Who?" Rick asked quizzically. I looked at Rick shocked. He didn't know Noah?

"Noah. He was my ward. Beth took his place and I'm losing her, so now I need him back." Dawn explained. "My officers put their lives on the line to save him. One of them died."

"We don't know a Noah." Daryl spoke up. It felt even longer since I had heard his voice.

"Then how did you get here?" Dawn asked, not believing them.

"I saw the car with the cross on it. The same one that took Beth that night." Daryl said, pointing at me. "I put the pieces together." Dawn drew in a deep breath.

"So, you don't know where he is?" Dawn questioned. Everybody shook their heads.

"Very well." Dawn said, putting her hands behind her back. "You're free to go."

"Thank you." Rick said sarcastically as we walked out of the doors.

As we walked down the stairwell, I could nearly taste what I had been pining after. Freedom. I felt a hand on my back and looked to see Daryl next to me, one hand holding his crossbow and the other holding me. His eyes were fixed on what was ahead. Rick was ahead of all of us, Sasha and Tyreese next, then me and Daryl. One by one we piled out from the front doors of the hospital. When I got outside, I soaked up the sun as it hit my face.

"Beth!" I heard a voice yell. I looked ahead and saw Maggie dropping her gun and running towards me.

"Maggie!" I yelled back. Joy and happiness filled my body as I ran towards her. Tears filled my eyes as I thought that the last time I ever saw her was the day at the prison. But, here she was, running towards me. We ran into each other, wrapping our arms around one another and sobbing into each other's shoulders. We fell to our knees on the ground, but continued holding each other. The last time I had seen her was when she was telling me to get everyone on the bus. I was so terrified to leave her. I still remembered what she looked like. Terror and horror was painted all over her face. Her eyes were shouting of grief and horror.

Maggie pulled away from our hug and caressed my face as we both sobbed. I studied her face. It was way different than the last time I had seen her. Her lips were painted into a smile and her eyes were jumping up and down with joy.

"Oh Bethy." Hearing her voice sounded like music to my ears. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. You are never leaving my sight again. Do you hear me?" She said, laughter filling her voice. Her laugh was the best thing I could have heard in so long.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, still in the midst of sobbing. "I love you so much, Maggie." I said, wrapping my arms around her again.

"I love you too."

"Beth?" I heard another voice from behind me. I quickly let go of Maggie and looked up to see Noah standing behind me.

"Noah!' I exclaimed excitedly. I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed the moment of seeing him again.

"Nice to see you too." He said as he chuckled. I pulled away from him and looked at the rest of the group.

"But, you told them you didn't know who he was." I said, looking at Rick. Rick walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Noah knew Dawn would try something like that, so he said it was best if he hid out here and we pretended like we didn't never knew him." Rick explained. I nodded my head in full understanding.

"Hey guys!" Another voice shouted. We all looked to see a tall, built redheaded man walking towards us. I looked at him confused. "We need to get going."

"Why?" Rick questioned. He looked at Rick with a concerned look on his face.

"There's a herd coming this way."


End file.
